New Year's Eve
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Short story thing. Written in Harry's POV, fluff and stuff. Drarry of course, with background pairings of BlaiseHermione and RonPansy. Set in New Year's Eve night, just before the countdown XD Review please


_**A/N: No idea where this came from... Probs just thinking about New Year etc. XD Drarry (of course -duh-) and probs fluff.**_

**Disclaimer: JKRowling owns everything. Even the documentary she made - A Year in the Life of JKRowling - and even the 'political fairytale' that she's writing. Even though it hasn't been finished yet. But still.**

I feel lonely. 'Mione's gone off with Blaise, and Ron's gone off with Pansy. I don't see why. They left me by myself, on New Year's Eve too.

My back feels uncomfortable, leaning against the wall outside of Hogwarts. I spot a two-seater bench available, hidden slightly by rose bushes and move over to sit down.

I stretch then lean back against the back of the bench and look at the stars. Wizarding tradition says that the first person you kiss on the first day of the new year, will be your soul-mate. I don't know whether to believe that. It could just be a quotation from some drunk old bloke. Perhaps, perhaps not. I wouldn't know, seeing as though the only person I'd ever truly loved, pretty much hates me. I know, sad isn't it? How can you love someone who hates you? Or at least tolerates you when his friends hang around with my friends. It's funny really. He hasn't got anyone to hang around with for the new year, seeing as though -as I've mentioned before- his friends are getting it on with mine. And we're left behind.

"Harry Potter."

My head falls down from my star-gazing to look at the person saying my name. Oh brilliant. It's Draco Malfoy. Just what I need when I'm sulking over him. Ron and 'Mione don't have a clue. At least I don't think so. I act as normal as I can around them when I see him.

"...Potter? Harry?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I sorta ... zoomed out there," I reply. I can't even talk properly around him. It gets annoying most of the time.

"I said, 'Can I sit down there, because all of the other benches are taken by people who like to show off that they've got a girlfriend or boyfriend and I haven't.' " He replies. I see him shiver slightly as another gust of bitter-cold wind blows by. I budge up a bit, giving him room to sit down, out of the wind.

"Ahh, that's better. Thanks, by the way." He says, taking off his Slytherin gloves, putting them in his pocket, and then attempt to warm up his cold fingers. I watch him, first rub the left hand, then the right, then blow on them, then repeating it again. Unknown to me, my face goes red, watching his lips let out a steady stream of hot breath. I shift a bit, embarrased when I realise I'm slowing getting turned on by something as simple as that. Damn, my hormones must be working overload.

He finally stops and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"You know, we're not that different." Draco says, looking at me.

"We're not?" I say, surprised. "Give me a few examples of how we're similar then."

He chuckled slightly and I blush again. "Well, I suppose we both feel like a tag-along when we're with our friends. They've got each other and we just follow them while they do whatever they do."

I nod. I understand what he's saying.

He nods too and carries on. "We also are kind of different to what the public sees us as. They see me as a minature version of Lucius, but I'm not, and for you, you're not actually the type of person who loves all of the attention."

I nod again. I didn't know he knew all of this about me. "Go on," I say.

"And also, we're both gay," He says bluntly.

I squeak, part of me horrified that he knew, but the other part of me thinking, _maybes I've got a chance..._

I end up asking, "How do you know I'm gay?" my voice barely above a whisper.

He chuckles again and lays back on the bench, looking at the stars. "I have my sources."

I watch at him look the stars, watch him as he raises his arms to support his head, his arms accidently brushed against mine. He murmurs an apology and I murmur back, "It's okay."

Somewhere in the distance, the faint music coming from the Great Hall where the Ball was held, stopped abruptly. I look at the castle and wonder why. I hear chanting.

_"10, 9, 8..."_

I look back to Draco who has moved from star-gazing to looking at me. I blush. Again. Unconsciously, we move slightly closer together.

_"7, 6, 5..."_

I look in his eyes. The beautiful stormy grey was now scattered with flecks of light blue merging together. I love his eyes. I've never noticed how they change when something important happens or whatever. People say my own eyes change. It can go from light green to a very dark green, usually when I'm angry.

_"4, 3..."_

Draco shifts closer, still gazing into each other's eyes. I lean forward slightly, not noticing until I realise we're barely centimenters away from one another.

_"2..."_

I lick my lip nervously.

_"1..."_

He smiles slightly and closes the gap and his lips are now pressed against my own. I close my eyes. It feels like I've died and gone to heaven. I wouldn't be surprised if I actually did, but I decided reality was better. Suddenly filled with courage, I poked my tongue at his lips, asking for entry. He accepted and my tongue slipped into his warm mouth, exploring him thoroughly. His own tongue slid into my mouth and began caressing the roof of my mouth, creating tickling sensations, making me moan slightly. His hands crawled round to my back and neck, gently exploring everything in reach. My own hands reach forward and tugged at his tie, guiding him to my lap, my other hand doing the same as Draco's were.

He slowly slid onto my lap and settled himself down without even breaking the kiss. The hand that was on his tie brushed up over his shoulder and down towards his arse. I gently cupped them, pulling him even closer to me. Draco's hands were now running through my untidy hair and also through my thick coat, making it's way to my own arse.

Neither of us noticed that everyone started to spill out onto the Hogwarts lawn. It might of been because of the rose bushes, but we didn't care; we were too busy with each other.

After what felt like years, we pulled apart. Our lips covered in minute, pink, bite marks that nearly covered all of our grins.

"So I take it as a yes, you are willing to be my boyfriend?" Draco asked, chuckling.

"Of course I am," I answer, leaning forwards again for some more boyfriend activites, not caring who saw us. I think I believe the whole 'First person you kiss on New Year's Day is your soul-mate'. Well, right now, where I'm at, I sure do think it's true.

**The End**

_**A/N: Oooh, I'm actually rather attached to this! XD I love how this turned out, pretty much exactly how I pictured it in my mind. Reviews please!!**_


End file.
